


Cruel Intentions

by R13



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bearded John Watson, Biting, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Collars, Dark John, Dominance, Forced Bonding, Handcuffs, Humiliation, John Has a Beard, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Sherlock, Poor Sherlock, Possessive John, Punishment, Rape, Slut Shaming, Stockholm Syndrome, Top John Watson, Virgin Sherlock
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R13/pseuds/R13
Summary: Por haber cometido un error, Sherlock Holmes termina en manos del criminal John Watson, aquel alfa que había estado investigando hacía meses. John decide quedarse con el joven omega para hacerlo suyo.





	1. Capítulo 1: Un destino oscuro

**Author's Note:**

> » Este fanfic es bastante diferente a lo que he escrito con anterioridad, algo oscuro, así que pido que por favor lean todas las advertencias antes de leer si es que no les gusta este tipo de temática. Llevaba queriendo escribir esto hacía mil años y al fin me animé a escribirla xd
> 
> Espero lo disfruten :)

Sherlock abrió los ojos, confundido, pero no le sorprendió que al instante no pudo ver nada a su alrededor ya que una tela cubría su rostro. Rápido intentó mover sus manos pero se encontró con que estaban esposadas detrás de su espalda, la posición en la que yacía ya era bastante incomoda y no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que sus tobillos estaban atados por igual y su boca tenía una mordaza. Por el momento estaba sentado contra una pared desconocida y poco a poco pudo escuchar los ruidos a su alrededor. Escuchaba como más gente era traída a la habitación en donde se encontraba, algunos quejidos podían apreciarse y Sherlock notó cómo las personas, más específicamente omegas, por el aroma Sherlock pudo decir, forcejeaban ante el agarre de los otros, los sonidos eran bastante claros ahora y Sherlock logró entender fácilmente.

Su cuerpo aún no se encontraba en todos sus sentidos por completo, lo que sea que le habían inyectado había sido bastante fuerte y todavía le impedía el moverse, con la poca fuerza que tenía en el momento intentaba liberar sus manos de las esposas pero no pudo conseguirlo. Entonces prefirió concentrarse en su alrededor, tuvo la aproximación de que tal vez había unas ocho personas más en la habitación sin contarlo a él, cinco de ellas omegas y los otros tres sujetos eran betas, aquellos que estaban metiendo a los omegas a la habitación.

Después del movimiento en el cuarto, todo quedó en un tanto de silencio a diferencia de hacía unos minutos, Sherlock podía oír a algunos de los omegas retorcerse en sus lugares tratando de liberarse, él lo volvió a intentar pero no lograba hacerlo, sus extremidades aún estaban débiles, más sus brazos, probablemente había estado mucho tiempo acostado sobre ellos luego de haberse dormido al ser drogado por la sustancia de aquella inyección.

Sherlock se quedó en su lugar sin volver a moverse analizando la situación, luego de varios minutos varios omegas habían dejado de retorcerse y ahora el sonido de sus movimientos no era tan fuerte, Sherlock pensó que probablemente se habían dado por vencidos. Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados no supo cuánto tiempo hasta que el sonido de la puerta de la habitación se escuchó de nuevo y percibió pasos de varias personas al entrar.

"El jefe ordenó que preparen a los omegas."

(...)

John Watson se encontraba esperando con ansías los nuevos omegas que habían llegado en el cargamento hacía apenas unas cuantas horas. Le habían informado que eran nueve omegas exactamente, a John le gustaba analizarlos antes de presentarlos a los mejores compradores del mercado negro, como el jefe de la organización siempre se aseguraba de tener a los omegas presentables antes de venderlos, eso le daba una mejor reputación en el mercado. Los omegas que John se encargaba de recolectar eran omegas que aún no tenían un lazo, bastante jóvenes.

Esperaba de brazos cruzados con dos de sus guardias en uno de los salones para inspecciones, sonrió de lado al notar el cambio de aroma en la habitación y observó cómo los otros guardias traían a los nueve omegas, todos ellos con una capucha cubriendo su cabeza y sus manos esposadas detrás.

Lo que llamó la atención de John fue aquel último omega que entró a la habitación, uno de los guardias estaba luchando para mantenerlo quieto, se retorcía y se negaba a caminar y cooperar pero al final le hicieron avanzar al centro junto a los demás omegas. John se acercó observando a todos los omegas presentes y a diferencia de los otros, el omega que había forcejeado parecía llevar un traje caro y definitivamente se veía de mayor edad que los demás, quizás estaba en sus veinticinco y eso le extrañó ya que era raro ver a un omega de esa edad sin tener un lazo.

John hizo la seña para que los guardias removieran las capuchas para poder ver mejor sus rostros, normalmente John disfrutaba la expresión de derrota y resignación en los omegas, cuando todos estuvieron con la cara al descubierto, John se tomó su tiempo observando, hasta llegar al último omega, ahora se daba cuenta que igual era bastante alto.

Se paró frente a él mirándolo fijamente, el omega tenía fruncido el ceño y su labio inferior tenía algo de sangre -probablemente por haber forcejeado antes de traerlo a la habitación- no esperaba que dijera algo ya que la mordaza seguía en su boca. Le miró de arriba abajo y entonces sonrió dándose cuenta de quién era ese omega, soltó una pequeña risa lo que hizo que Sherlock pusiera una expresión de molestia.

Acercó sus manos para remover la tela que servía como mordaza y una vez removida preguntó.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre, omega?"

El omega tragó saliva no queriendo contestar.

"Sherlock Holmes."

Algunos de los demás omegas miraban curiosos la interacción entre John y el omega.

"Sherlock Holmes..." John observó al omega por un largo momento sin decir nada, continuaba analizándolo y se notaba que el omega estaba conteniéndose bastante. "El detective que no ha dejado de meterse en mis asuntos." Esbozó una sonrisa al final sin mirar a Sherlock a los ojos y para la sorpresa de Sherlock, John le golpeó fuertemente, sin ningún aviso, en el estómago.

Con esto, John logró que el omega perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de rodillas encontrando muy difícil el volver a estar de pie, al menos había evitado el caer por completo al suelo aunque a John no le importaba.

John se apartó de pronto, volviendo su atención a los otros omegas, dejando a Sherlock de rodillas jadeando. Terminando su trabajo de inspeccionar a los omegas, John habló de nuevo con sus guardias y observó a Sherlock todavía en el suelo.

"La reunión es en una hora, quiero que todos los omegas estén listos para ese entonces." Ordenó John y sus hombres comenzaron a tomar a los omegas para sacarlos de la habitación.

Cuando un guardia quiso acercarse para levantar a Sherlock y llevárselo, John de inmediato le tomó del brazo deteniéndolo.

"Él no." Sherlock alzó la mirada. "Quiero que preparen el cuarto especial y lo lleven."

(...)

Uno de los guardias personales de John dejó a Sherlock en la habitación, no muy amablemente casi empujándolo al centro del cuarto. La mordaza había vuelto a su lugar y Sherlock solamente pudo analizar toda la situación, pensando en cómo podría escapar de aquel lugar, cómo había sido tan estúpido y habían logrado atraparlo.

"Vaya sorpresa, Sherlock." El Omega volteó hacía la dirección en donde venía la voz, John entraba al lugar en ese instante. "Al parecer mis trabajadores dieron contigo de casualidad, tenían una lista de los omegas sin unir con prescripción de supresores y sólo tenían que atraparte a la hora correcta saliendo de la farmacia."

Con que había sido eso, Sherlock se reprimió mentalmente por haber sido tan idiota y no pensarlo mejor, había olvidado ir por los supresores y solo a él se le ocurre ir a tales horas, eso igual le había recordado, no había tomado los supresores, ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo duraría para que llegara su celo ahora que había pasado tanto tiempo desde su última dosis, cerró los ojos sintiéndose estúpido.

"Quien lo hubiera dicho, eres un omega." Ahora John permanecía delante de Sherlock con sus manos detrás de la espalda. John aproximó su mano a la bufanda de Sherlock y la removió de su sitió, tirándola al suelo, el cuerpo de Sherlock se sacudió cuando un escalofrío le recorrió de pronto. "Y nadie te ha marcado, oh Sherlock, debe de ser mi día de suerte." Pasó aquella mano por el cuello del omega, disfrutando como eso había sacado un jadeo de la boca amordazada del omega.

"Siento que serías perfecto como mi omega." Habló John acercando su rostro al de Sherlock viendo la infinita expresión de molestia en este. "Soy el Dr. John Watson a propósito, pero seguro ya sabías eso."

Procedió a desabotonar el saco que llevaba puesto el omega, escuchando los sonidos de negación del omega detrás de la mordaza. "¿No te gusta?" John ahora tenía todo el acceso a la camisa de Sherlock, posando ambas manos en el cuello, haló, rompiendo el primer botón y así haciendo con el siguiente, observó a Sherlock tragar saliva y se detuvo cuando vio la desesperación en el rostro del omega. "En verdad me gustaría ver todo lo que traes debajo de esa ropa, lindo omega." Dejó que su mano viajara por la mejilla de Sherlock hasta que esté alejó su rostro rápidamente de su toque.

"Hey, oye." John tomó su rostro ahora violentamente haciendo que el omega le volteara a ver a los ojos, sin poder mover la cabeza a otro lado que no fuera hacia John. "Vas a tener que aprender a obedecer a tu alfa, sí como escuchaste, tu alfa, porque vas a ser mío, Sherlock, lo quieras o no." Se relamió los labios mientras aumentaba su fuerza en el agarre, admirando cómo la expresión desafiante de Sherlock iba cambiando poco a poco para pasar a una de disgusto y dolor, usó ese mismo agarre para poner a Sherlock de rodillas de inmediato, el omega se quejó cuando sus rodillas chocaron con el suelo.

"¿Eso dolió? Bien, porque la próxima vez no será el mismo dolor, oh no, será mucho peor, así que mejor vas obedeciendo, cuando quiero que me mires a los ojos, lo haces ¿Entendiste?" cuestionó John ahora tomando el cabello de Sherlock fuertemente. " _Sí, alfa_ " Habló John moviendo la cabeza de Sherlock hacia arriba y hacia abajo haciéndole asentir a su pregunta.

Sherlock se sorprendió cuando al fin John volvió a remover la mordaza de sus labios, permitiéndole hablar. Sherlock relamió sus labios humedeciéndolos encontrándose con que tenía sed ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin beber algo de agua? Ni siquiera recordaba cuando fue la última vez que había comido.

"¿Pasa algo, omega?" El alfa se alejó para tomar un vaso y llenarlo por completo con agua para después regresar a donde estaba Sherlock. "¿Sediento tal vez?" Sherlock no contestó la pregunta, tan sólo observó de reojo el vaso con agua y volvió su vista a John. "¿Quieres agua, Sherlock?" preguntó firmemente John agitando el vaso, esperó la respuesta con algo de paciencia pero Sherlock solo tragó saliva dirigiendo su mirada hacia el suelo. "Lo repetiré sólo una vez más, Sherlock. ¿Quieres agua?" El rostro de John estaba a centímetros del omega, su mano volviendo a atrapar los rizos de Sherlock fuertemente.

"Sí..." Murmuró el omega aun con la mirada hacia abajo. En verdad no quería responderle a aquel alfa, lo odiaba, odiaba el simple pensamiento de tener que obedecer a un alfa.

"No pude escucharte bien, omega." Sacudió la cabeza de Sherlock para obligarle a mirarlo a los ojos una vez más.

Sherlock suspiró suavemente.

"Sí, alfa."

John le sonrió liberando su cabello y Sherlock dejó de tensarse un poco.

"Buen chico." Dijo John acercando el vaso un poco a Sherlock. "Aquí tienes." John alzó su mano para que el vaso quedara encima de la cabeza de Sherlock y lo viró vaciando todo el contenido encima de Sherlock, empapándolo. La expresión que tenía Sherlock ahora en el rostro John la estaba amando. "¿Cómo se dice, Sherlock?" El alfa se acercó a su rostro pero Sherlock se rehusó a mirarlo. John dejó de sonreír en ese instante y Sherlock sintió como el puño del alfa impactaba con su rostro, luego saboreó la sangre en su boca y el dolor creciendo en su mandíbula. "¿Cómo se dice, omega?" Habló John esta vez más firme y molesto.

" _Gracias, alfa..."_ Sherlock contestó rechinando los dientes, deseando con todas sus fuerzas salir de aquel lugar en ese instante.


	2. Capítulo 2: Marcando a su omega

Sherlock se pasó las próximas horas sintiéndose completamente humillado, por el momento lo habían aprisionado en una habitación a petición de John. Sus manos esposadas en la cabecera de aquella cama costosa y con finas telas, no había ventanas en la habitación pero la luz estaba encendida así que veía todo a la perfección, aunque no sabía si era de día o de noche. Había intentado soltarse de aquellas esposas al grado de que en este instante una de sus muñecas tenía unos cuantos moretones por todo el movimiento y la desesperación.

Por supuesto que no permitiría que John le volviera a humillar de tal manera, no quería ni pensar en sus palabras, diciéndole que lo haría su omega, Sherlock negó con la cabeza levemente mientras permanecía sentado en la cama. No, Sherlock Holmes no le pertenecía a ningún alfa, a nadie en absoluto mucho menos aquel estúpido alfa que se creía superior a él.

El omega bajó la mirada, sus manos colgando de las esposas fijas a la cabecera de la cama, necesitaba pensar cómo saldría de aquel lugar, a la vez su cerebro le echaba en cara lo estúpido que había sido al caer cómo cualquier otro omega.

Alzó la mirada cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejándole ver a John Watson entrar a ella, al menos esta vez no venía con aquellos guardias pero igual Sherlock sabía que no era una buena oportunidad para escaparse de ahí, John no era tan idiota, razón por la cual Sherlock en sus investigaciones aún no había dado con el criminal. Cuando hizo contacto visual con el alfa, Sherlock de inmediato bajó la mirada de nuevo, odiaba sentirse tan indefenso.

John hizo su camino hasta llegar a la orilla de la cama, justo en el lado derecho de esta, donde Sherlock estaba con las piernas encogidas casi tocando su pecho, su cabeza escondida contra la cabecera y sus piernas, y sus manos colgando por las esposas, casi gruñó al sentir que John se acercaba cada vez más.

"No te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo." Murmuró el omega aun si mirarlo, sin darse cuenta, cerró los ojos profundamente cuando la presencia de John cerca de su cuerpo era más fuerte. La falta de supresores hacía que Sherlock pudiera oler el aroma de John mucho mejor, más fuerte.

Escuchó a John suspirar detrás de él.

"Sólo vengo a decirte que dentro de media hora mis guardias van a trasladarte a mi residencia." John había posado su mano en el brazo del omega, Sherlock continuaba sin mirarle, el alfa gruñó apretando su brazo. "Y que si vas a portarte bien durante el viaje o tendré que hacerlo por las malas."

"Suelta mi brazo." Sherlock escupió las palabras.

Para sorpresa de Sherlock, el alfa soltó su brazo de inmediato, la tensión bajó por un momento pero a los segundos escuchó cómo en la mesa a un lado de él algo era asentado, algún recipiente de vidrio, provocando que abriera los ojos pero aún no volteó hacia esa dirección, sólo tragó saliva prestando atención al movimiento.

"¿Qué?" Sherlock exclamó cuando entendió lo que John hacía y observó a John tomar la jeringa ya con el líquido desconocido adentro.

Sherlock trató de moverse y alejarse pero las esposas hicieron su trabajo recordándole que no podía, su respiración se hizo más pesada y en ese momento John le miró a los ojos, aquellos ojos de Sherlock que ahora se llenaban de terror.

"Supongo que tendrá que ser por las malas." John suspiró.

Sherlock intentó forcejear pero fue inútil, el líquido ahora estaba en su sistema, habiendo sido administrado desde su cuello.

Sintió sus ojos pesados y jamás se enteró cuando John dejó la habitación, todo estaba oscuro en sólo cuestión de segundos.

(...)

El omega despertó sintiendo nauseas, probablemente provocadas por la droga ajena que John había administrado en su cuerpo, cerró los ojos con fuerza casi al instante que los había abierto y aparentemente cayó de la cama en donde se encontraba, su cuerpo se contrajo y posó sus manos en el suelo para que el vómito pudiera ser expulsado de su cuerpo. Se sentía algo débil y enfermo por lo que fuera que John le puso en la inyección pero cuando pudo recuperar las fuerzas notó que las esposas ya no estaban, esperó en el suelo un momento para poder explorar la nueva habitación.

Se puso de pie con dificultad y observó que extrañamente este cuarto tampoco tenía ventanas. John había mencionado que lo iba a llevar a su residencia, Sherlock maldijo por lo bajo ya que la casa o departamento bien podría estar en otro país, muy lejos de Londres, de Mycroft, de la única ayuda que podría obtener para salir de ahí, pero no debía rendirse así de fácil, no dejaría que aquel alfa lo rompiera, por supuesto que no.

Su estómago volvió a sentirse algo mal y entonces cuando colocó su mano sobre él, un dolor punzante se hizo presente al tocar su abdomen, recordándole que más temprano John habría golpeado justo ahí, fuertemente haciéndole caer de rodillas. Con su mano aun en su abdomen, caminó hasta la única puerta en el lugar, le dio vuelta al picaporte sin embargo, está tenía colocado el seguro, era lo más probable pero Sherlock quería asegurarse.

Luego de intentar aquello, su vista viajó por toda la habitación, quería buscar algo con qué forzar el seguro y mientras buscaba con la vista, se dio cuenta de que en la esquina superior derecha de la habitación estaba colocada una cámara, completamente funcional grabando todo lo que hacía –debió haberlo supuesto–. Estaba en la residencia de John Watson, uno de los criminales más poderosos e inteligentes dentro del negocio de la venta de omegas en el mercado negro, igual tenía muchos otros negocios pero Sherlock había comenzado la investigación por la venta de omegas, había tratado de dar con él, de acabar con la pequeña operación que tenía en Londres y ahora sólo estaba atrapado en su hogar, eso probaba lo suficientemente bueno que había sido John y lo idiota que fue Sherlock por dejar lo de lo supresores por estar investigando el caso.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, pensando en cómo podría salir de ahí por su propia cuenta, por el momento muchas posibilidades cruzaron por su mente, tratando de alejar el pensamiento de John... haciendo lo peor que pudiera hacer con él.

Para la mala fortuna de Sherlock, escuchó cómo alguien quitaba el seguro de la puerta y entonces dos guardias entraban a la habitación, John ingresó hasta el final, vistiendo el mismo traje negro de cuando le había administrado la droga al omega – _No había pasado tanto tiempo entonces_ – Pensó Sherlock, seguía sentado en la orilla derecha de la cama y los dos guardias betas ahora frente a él, un poco hacía atrás para darle espacio a John.

"¿Te sientes algo ido? No te preocupes es sólo un efecto secundario de lo que te inyecté, se pasará en un par de horas." John mantenía sus manos detrás de su espalda y Sherlock, estando frente al alfa no tuvo más opción que verlo a los ojos. "Ah, algo más, tomé la libertad de inyectarte de una vez un compuesto que hará que tu celo se adelante."

Los ojos de Sherlock se abrieron en sorpresa, terror y miedo, todo a la vez, no, esto no podía estar pasando.

"Quizás te preguntes cuánto tiempo tarda en hacer efecto, probablemente para esta noche ya te tenga en mi cama, gritando y suplicando para que folle tu apretado agujerito, Sherlock." Esbozó una sonrisa al ver la expresión de terror en el rostro de Sherlock. "¿No tienes nada que decir? Aprovecha mientras te tenga permitido hablar."

"No..." Contestó Sherlock, bajó la mirada mirando al suelo pero a la vez sin mirar nada, queriendo golpear a John ese mismo instante, salir de ahí corriendo antes de que su celo comenzara y lo dejara completamente indefenso, completamente a merced de John Watson. Sus nudillos se pusieron blancos de tan fuerte que estaba apretando las sabanas de la cama donde yacía.

"¿No? ¿No qué?" Preguntó con calma.

"No, no vas a tocarme ¡Tú ni ningún otro alfa!" Exclamó Sherlock manteniendo su mirada en el suelo, estaba comenzando a sentirse sofocado, la ira recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Aun sin Sherlock volteando, John dio la orden a los guardias de que salieran de la habitación, lo cual hicieron rápido y en silencio. "¡No te pertenezco a ti! ¡No le pertenezco a ningún alfa!" Posó su mirada en John, le molestó aún más el hecho de que John siquiera se inmutaba, estaba serio y continuaba con las manos atrás de su espalda.

 _Este es el momento_ pensó Sherlock, maquinando la idea más con ira que con lógica, se levantó de su asiento sólo pensando en lastimar a John, golpearlo en el mismo lugar donde él lo había hecho con Sherlock, golpearlo en muchos otros lugares y salir de este lugar, salir y ser libre de cualquier alfa.

En el momento en que Sherlock hizo el intento de acercarse para agredir a John, este le detuvo, tomando sus brazos, pero Sherlock no dejó las cosas ahí, forcejeó para que le soltase pero el agarre de John en sus brazos era fuerte y la droga que le habían inyectado no estaba ayudando precisamente, forcejeó lo más que pudo, cuando intentó patear al alfa, este cambió su expresión, acercándose más a Sherlock, poniendo toda su fuerza para tirar al omega en la cama. Sherlock al darse cuenta se negó, poniéndose firme en su lugar pero fue inútil, John usó su peso y su fuerza para que el omega cayera en la cama, boca abajo y sus manos rápidamente fueron colocadas detrás de su espalda.

"¡¿Esa es la manera de tratar a tu alfa, estúpido omega?!" Le gritó John, con una mano sostenía las muñecas de Sherlock detrás de su espalda y con la otra halaba de los rizos del omega hacia arriba para ver mejor el rostro de este y de paso lastimarlo.

"¡Tú no eres mi alfa!" Sherlock se retorció debajo del alfa, cerró los ojos fuertemente sintiendo que la droga comenzaba a funcionar ya que sentía los primeros síntomas de su celo hacerse presentes, la presencia del alfa sólo los empeoraba,  _el aroma del alfa tan cerca de él_ , mierda ahora su mente comenzaba a afectarse también.

"Mira, Sherlock, ahora tú me perteneces, esta noche voy a morderte y planeo anudarte no sólo una, sino muchas veces, así que mejor te vas acostumbrando y de todas formas, no tienes opción." John soltó su cabelló "Sabes, pensaba en dejarte estar sin las esposas y sin cadenas pero ahora que lo pienso, creo que prefieres estar atado ¿No es así?"

"V-vete...ah... a la mierda" Sherlock gimió sin querer cuando un espasmo le recorrió.

"Oh, ¿Qué pasa, Sherlock? Siento un pequeño cambio en tu aroma ¿Será que a mi lindo omega le está viniendo su celo?" Se burló John riendo por lo bajo, disfrutando de cómo Sherlock movía sus piernas debajo de él. "¿Te gustaría que adelantara todo lo que te haré esta noche? Tu cuerpo se adaptara de todas formas, no creo que haya problema" Sherlock se desesperó, tratando de liberarse ahora más que nunca, más ahora que John acariciaba sus glúteos por encima de la tela de su pantalón.

"N-ahg... no ¡No!" Dijo Sherlock perdiendo fuerza con cada segundo, su biología gritándole que dejara que este alfa lo tomase y lo anudase ya, la sensación era pequeña por el momento pero con los minutos crecería mucho más.

"No, tranquilo." John dejó de acariciarlo y Sherlock dejó de moverse, su corazón latiendo demasiado fuerte. "Creo que mejor esperaré a esta noche, quiero verte rogar por mi polla, quiero ver como tu propio celo te domina, lo veré por la cámara, mientras arreglaré unos asuntos, mi pequeño omega." John susurró lo último muy cerca del omega, riendo cuando su piel se erizó por el aliento caliente contra éste. "Pero antes." John agregó y Sherlock sintió cómo John se movía encima de él, quizás buscaba algo dentro de su bolsillo trasero. "Tengo esto para ti." John liberó sus muñecas para rápidamente colocar un collar de color rojo en el cuello de Sherlock, fue el único detalle que Sherlock alcanzó a ver. "Es especial, sólo yo, tu alfa, puedo removerlo."

Ambos guardias volvieron a entrar a la habitación, pero no por completo, sólo estaban cerca de la puerta.

"Bueno, Sherlock. Que te la pases bien las próximas siete horas, yo no puedo esperar por hacerte gritar una y otra vez hasta que estés rogando para que te folle más fuerte." El alfa agregó y se levantó de ahí.

Sherlock no reaccionó de inmediato, su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse afectado por el celo y sentía que el collar ahora le apretaba mucho más por el calor que empezaba a sentir.

"Hasta la noche, Sherlock."

John salió de la habitación dejando a Sherlock en la cama.

(...)

Sherlock no esperaba que su celo lo golpeara tan fuerte pero no podía esperar algo mejor, no había tenido un celo cómo se debía desde hacía más de cuatro años, la última única vez que olvidó tomar los supresores fue cuando apenas comenzaba a tomarlos, no estaba acostumbrado pero en verdad sentía que la estaba pasando peor que esa vez. No era sólo el hecho de que toda esta situación no era para nada agradable, era algo más, quizás la sustancia que le habían inyectado le estaba afectando también.

No tomó más de una hora para que no pudiera soportar el estar de pie por completo, se limitó a reposar en la cama, sudando y sintiéndose incomodo por el lubricante que comenzaba a manchar sus pantalones, bajando por sus muslos, mojándole. Un ardor se hacía más fuerte por su vientre y no pudo hacer nada más que hacerse bolita en el centro de la cama, ambas manos en su abdomen bajo e inconscientemente mordió su labio inferior como acto reflejo para distraerse del dolor, pero el morderse sólo le recordó que su labio había sido lastimado anteriormente y dolió pero no tanto cómo su celo en este instante.

Un gemido salió de sus labios en el momento que un escalofrío le recorrió junto con el dolor y la necesidad de ser llenado por un alfa, odiaba que con cada minuto las palabras de John sobre hacerlo suyo y marcarlo le parecieran más atrayentes, pero su razonamiento, no su biología, le decía que no, él no quería ser marcado por John Watson.

"Nnhg... ahh..." Sherlock cada vez se sentía más vacío y el olor a alfa que John había dejado en su ropa al restregarse no le ayudaba en lo absoluto. Tenía calor, demasiado y la sensación y necesidad de ser llenado ahora siempre estaba presente.

Cerró los ojos, al principio de los síntomas intentó ir a su palacio mental, alejarse de este lugar y de todo el olor a alfa en él. Lo pudo hacer pero no duró tanto, detestaba que su celo lo dominara tan fácilmente, lo dejaba a merced de los alfas, lo dejaba como otro simple omega cualquiera.

Conforme iban pasando las horas no pudo contener más los pocos gemidos y jadeos que salían por sus labios, la parte trasera de sus pantalones ya eran un desastre para este momento, sus piernas se sentían débiles y una que otra vez temblaban, los escalofríos que le recorrían no eran mejor ya que eran acompañados de aquella sensación de vacío. No sabía cómo es que iba a resistir, no sabía qué pasaría una vez John regresara en la noche, se movió incomodo en la cama dándose la vuelta, fijando la vista en aquella cámara apuntando directo a donde él estaba acostado. No quería saber si John lo estaba viendo sufrir en este instante, pero si lo hacía probablemente lo estaba disfrutando.

"Ahh-Nngh..." Sherlock pensó que quizás se desmayaría, la presión que sentía su cuerpo era muy fuerte, muchas veces estuvo tentado a bajar su mano y pasarla por el borde del pantalón... solo un poco hasta llegar a aquel punto que no dejaba de lubricar... para poder hundir sus dedos aunque sea... "N-no..." Susurró Sherlock para sí mismo, sabiendo que era justamente lo que John quería y no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente, podía soportarlo, podía luchar contra su biología... al menos por ahora.

Hizo el conteo de las horas mentalmente como pudo, aunque su mente estaba demasiado revuelta y desenfocada, ni siquiera sabía si había contado bien las últimas tres horas, las más tortuosas, la última había sido peor porque tenía miedo de sí mismo, de su biología, estaba demasiado desesperado por ser llenado con la polla de un alfa que dolía y ardía, al menos sólo había llegado hasta ahí, no estaba tan perdido y necesitado pero ese no era el problema, todavía no sabía la reacción de su cuerpo cuando el alfa entrara a la habitación y su aroma llegara hasta él.

(...)

Sherlock no escuchó con claridad en qué instante se abrió la puerta.

Su cuerpo estaba dándole la espalda a la puerta y no pudo voltearse para poder ver a la persona, justamente en ese momento un poco más de lubricante se derramaba de entre sus glúteos, justo cuando ese fuerte olor a alfa le golpeó, unas cuantas lágrimas bajaron por su rostro, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse y el ardor en su vientre crecer.

Cerró los ojos cuando el calor fue más fuerte. Cuando los pasos de una persona dentro de la habitación fueron audibles y el aroma se acercaba más a él.

Unos brazos se acercaron a su cuerpo para halarle hasta la orilla, Sherlock tan sólo jadeó y tembló por el toque.

John Watson le cargó entre sus brazos levantándolo de la cama para así poder llevarlo hasta su habitación. Sherlock permaneció con los ojos cerrados, su cuerpo se sentía aturdido y débil, sin quererlo colocó sus manos cerca del cuello del alfa, aferrándose de su camisa.

"Nhgm...ahh... ah..." gemía el omega en voz baja justo en el instante que pegó su rostro a la intersección del cuello de John, cerca de las glándulas donde el aroma del alfa era mucho más fuerte, Sherlock suspiró perdiéndose en aquel olor, continuando con los pequeños gemidos y casi ronroneos. El omega no lo pudo ver pero una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en el rostro del alfa.

(...)

John le colocó las esposas a Sherlock una vez estuvieron en la habitación del alfa.

"Mira nada más Sherlock, ya estás todo húmedo para mí, ¿Qué era lo que decías hace unas horas? ¿Qué yo no soy tu alfa?" John logró apreciar el desastre que era la parte trasera del pantalón del omega, pasando sus manos por sobre la ropa de Sherlock acariciándole y riendo una vez que Sherlock gimió intentando contenerse. "Sólo eres un omega como todos los demás."

El alfa dejó caer a Sherlock en el centro de la cama, velozmente trepándose en esta para ponerse encima del omega, le gustaba como este comenzaba a temblar junto con sus manos esposadas. El aroma que desprendía Sherlock era demasiado delicioso, estaba volviendo loco al alfa de John y para Sherlock era casi lo mismo, el fuerte aroma del alfa en efecto, hacía que el celo le afectara peor, luchando contra aquella necesidad de abrir las piernas y dejar a John tomarlo.

"Su-suéltame... No" El omega se desesperó por completo ya al tener a John frente a frente, intentando abrir el cierra de su pantalón, intentó forcejear como hacía unas cuantas horas pero le fue difícil, su cuerpo ya se sentía diferente, cada roce contra el cuerpo de John sacándole un jadeo. "¡Ngh-no! D-déjame..." Gritó con las pocas fuerzas que tenía por el momento una vez John le había dado la vuelta dejándolo boca abajo. Sherlock sollozó por lo bajo sabiendo que lo inevitable estaba por llegar, las manos de John rozando el borde de su pantalón ya desabrochado.

"Sabes igual me he estado preguntando..." El pantalón de Sherlock era lentamente removido de su lugar junto con su ropa interior, Sherlock juraba que lo intentaba, intentaba moverse y parar las acciones del alfa pero era todo tan inútil, John en este instante era mucho más fuerte. "Te estuve investigando, tienes veinticinco y no has tenido un lazo o algún alfa conocido en tu vida." Sherlock se quejó, su pantalón ahora hasta las rodillas y John seguía removiéndolo, se sentía tan expuesto y humillado, las palabras de John, no quería saber a qué quería llegar con eso. "¿Eres virgen?" El omega no pudo saber bien si se sonrojó ya que su rostro ya estaba lo suficientemente rojo desde hacía horas retorciéndose en la cama.

El sonido de su ropa siendo lanzada hacia el suelo se hizo presente llegando hasta sus oídos, sólo faltaba su camisa y saco, los cuales John no tardó nada en romper con un cuchillo (aun más), no tenía idea si John aun esperaba una respuesta pero Sherlock estaba seguro de que no se la daría, el omega trató de ocultar su rostro en la cama una vez estuvo completamente desnudo, el alfa deshaciéndose de los últimos pedazos de tela de su cuerpo.

"Todo esto..." John trazó la punta del cuchillo por la espalda del omega, desde el cuello hasta la parte baja, escalofríos dominando a Sherlock. "Es mío ahora, Sherlock... este pequeño... lugar..." El alfa hizo el cuchillo a un lado para poder tomar las nalgas de Sherlock y separarlas, el omega cerró aún más los ojos si era posible, uno de los dedos de John ahora se deslizaba por la húmeda entrada del omega. "Mierda, estás tan húmedo." Adentró la punta de su dedo en las húmedas paredes de Sherlock, no queriendo esperar más.

"Nghh... A-ah..." Musitó Sherlock intentando por lo menos patear al alfa, John sostuvo su pantorrilla con su mano libre y Sherlock se removió en su lugar, justo cuando John hundía más su dedo dentro de su virgen entrada, porque John tenía razón, Sherlock era virgen, nunca antes había tenido la polla de un alfa dentro de él. Odiaba que su biología ahora le gritara que era lo único que quería, que este alfa lo llenara de una vez por todas.

"Eso es, Sherlock, quiero escuchar tus lindos gemidos, no te detengas, bebé." Sherlock sollozó sintiendo un segundo dedo entrar y rozarlo, John prontamente comenzaba a mover sus dígitos dentro del omega, queriendo sacarle gemidos y quejidos, Sherlock se odio a sí mismo cuando no pudo evitar el mover ligeramente sus caderas contra aquellos dedos, el celo estaba haciendo todo el trabajo.

Los dedos se deslizaron fuera de él pero solamente para que John pudiera abrir el cierre de sus pantalones, Sherlock esperó hasta que sentía la punta caliente de la polla del alfa rozar su pequeño agujero, gritó y se rehusó, sabía que aunque habría lubricado bastante no estaba listo, ni siquiera sabía qué tan grande era John.

"N-no, po-por favor, eres muy grande, duele..." Sherlock suplicó por primera vez en presencia de John, pero era la verdad, tan solo esa pequeña porción del pene del alfa sentía que ardía y quemaba pero a la vez su cuerpo quería más, era todo tan desesperante.

"Tranquilo, esto es normal, eres un omega, estás adaptado para tomar la polla de tu alfa." John aclaró, posicionándose y acomodándose mejor encima de Sherlock, con una mano cerca del cuello del omega donde yacía aquel collar y con la otra se ayudó para poco a poco ir penetrando a Sherlock, lenta y tortuosamente.

"¡Ah! E-es demasiado... Nngh-ahh...ahh... P-por favor..." A Sherlock le desgarraba la polla del alfa, ahora estaba completamente dentro de él, podía sentirlo, sus caderas estaban temblando por toda la tensión y el esfuerzo de tener la polla de John dentro de él, era demasiado y si no fuera suficiente, John no esperó nada para comenzar a moverse. "Ah-ah-ngh... por- por favor... ahhg..., no-no puedo..." Logró decir con su respiración entre cortada y los ojos cerrados fuertemente, ahora al menos apreciaba que John había usado sus dedos primero y lo dilató aunque sea un tanto.

Las lágrimas estaban cayendo de su rostro completamente teñido de rojo, cada estocada era una mezcla de placer y dolor, no quería disfrutarlo, sabía que esto era una violación, sabía que estaba mal pero a su omega no le importaba, sentía bien el tener la polla de un alfa embistiendo fuertemente, casi lastimándole la cadera. John acariciaba su cabello y pasaba su mano disponible cerca de sus mejillas, tratando de limpiar las lágrimas del omega, pero eso sólo hacía que Sherlock quisiera llorar más fuerte, John estaba cerca de su rostro en este instante, el omega cerró más fuerte sus ojos apreciando los labios de John pasar ahora por su rostro, sus mejillas, su frente, tembló sin querer hacerlo sintiendo la textura de la barba del alfa rozándolo.

"Oh, no llores, Sherlock." Una fuerte embestida y Sherlock volvió a gritar ahogadamente abriendo sus ojos sin querer mirar a John. "Sé que en el fondo, estás amando como mi polla sale de ti una y otra vez, al final te demostraré que eres igual a todos los otros omegas, pidiendo ser follados sin piedad." Dibujó con su mano la espalda blanca y delicada del omega, jugó con su piel y las estocadas para Sherlock no parecían parar.

Al sentir la respiración de John cerca de la intersección de su cuello recordó de repente, John había dicho más temprano que iba a marcarlo, a morderlo y hacerlo suyo y Sherlock definitivamente no quería nada de eso pero no pudo hacer nada, sólo gritar en el momento exacto que los dientes de John se clavaron en su delicada piel haciéndole sangrar, más lágrimas bajaron por su rostro y sabía que en cualquier momento John se correría dentro de él, anudándolo ya que desde este instante podía percibir el nudo del alfa comenzar a formarse.

"¡N-no, no-ah... pa-para!" exclamó el omega sintiendo a John derramarse en su interior, la marca de la mordida aun dolía y el nudo del alfa fue suficiente como para hacerlo venirse, no quería hacerlo, en realidad no quería pero no se pudo detener cuando su semen mancho las sábanas debajo de él.

Oyó gemir a John mientras que a él los espasmos aun lo dominaban, jadeando y John no aguardó, acomodó a Sherlock dándole la vuelta de nuevo, sus brazos estaban temblando y respiraba rápidamente, haciendo pequeños sollozos y gemidos mientras que el nudo del alfa terminaba de expandirse.

"P-por favor, basta, n-no más..." Musitó el omega jadeos entre cortados apreciando a John moverse encima de él y en el proceso moviendo su polla, haciendo que Sherlock tuviera un espasmo más.

Sherlock no supo en qué momento se quedó dormido, tampoco es que le importara. Sólo se sentía cansado, por todo, por el celo, por la mordida, sólo cayó vencido en aquella cama a un lado de John mientras seguía unido a este. Sherlock sólo quería escapar, esa noche no durmió tranquilo en lo absoluto.


	3. Capítulo 3: Cuidados

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John se hace cargo del aseo de su omega

"¿Tienes hambre?"

Sherlock se removió en aquella cama, los grilletes en sus tobillos que le impedían caminar a más de un metro (se había asegurado) resonaron levemente en la habitación. El omega tembló un tanto rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos, sentándose y haciéndose lo más pequeño posible, al menos por ahora su celo inducido había pasado. Tenía claro una cosa, John había inyectado una nueva sustancia a su cuerpo cuando se había quedado dormido que había hecho que su celo desapareciera casi por completo. Pudo encontrar la marca de la inyección en su brazo izquierdo y no le tranquilizó en lo absoluto.

John continuaba esperando una respuesta, sus manos adentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y su mirada seria, para Sherlock no parecía molesto. Se limitó a caminar hacia la única silla en la habitación, tomándola y poniéndola más cerca de la cama donde se ubicaba Sherlock.

"¿Vas a responderme o debo volver a inducir tu celo?"

"¡No!" Respondió inmediatamente el omega, su cabeza se alzó violentamente, sus ojos abiertos mirando en dirección al alfa.

"¿No vas a responder o que no quieres que induzca tu celo?" volvió a preguntar el alfa.

El omega apretó los dientes con molestia y las yemas de sus dedos se volvieron casi blancas de tanto que apretaba su piel para ocultarla, para sentirse seguro, todo el día había pasado desnudo en esta nueva habitación.

"No..." Sherlock no miró hacia la dirección de John en ningún momento. "No lo vuelvas a hacer... por favor." Tartamudeó para después tragar saliva, sin querer algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, recordando lo indefenso que estuvo el día anterior, las sensaciones de todo lo que el alfa había hecho con él.

Mirando a un punto fijo en las sábanas de color rojo, Sherlock sintió a John levantarse y sus pasos resonaron en la silenciosa habitación, sin embargo, el omega no intentó moverse, sabía que por ahora era inútil, los grilletes le quitaban toda la libertad y su cuerpo estaba débil, no era el rival para un alfa en este instante.

"Shhh..." Los brazos de John se ubicaron a su alrededor de un momento a otro, abrazándolo, Sherlock se tensó el momento que su piel tocó la del alfa. "Tranquilo, omega." John intentaba ver el rostro ocultó del omega pero Sherlock no pensaba en voltear. "Ahora, te vuelvo a preguntar, ¿tienes hambre?"

Al estar tan cerca, las palabras de John fueron casi susurradas mientras que posaba su nariz cerca de los risos del omega, olfateando al otro, residuos del fuerte olor al celo del omega continuaban en su cuerpo. John se alejó un tanto, manteniéndose parado cerca de la cama, el omega tan sólo alzó la cabeza sin mirarlo.

Sherlock asintió lentamente, recordó la primera vez cuando estuvo con John cara a cara, John burlándose y derramando el agua encima de él. No quería contestar, pero sabía que no duraría si su transporte no recibía comida y tampoco sabía si John volvería a estar de buen humor para ofrecerle alimento. No lo conocía bien, al menos en este instante estaba algo... afectivo, no le había golpeado como esa primera vez, provocándole dolor como había prometido.

"No pude escuchar bien que dijiste, Sherlock."

El omega suspiró.

"Sí." Murmuró. "Sí, tengo hambre, alfa."

Sherlock decidió agregar la última palabra para ahorrarse más problemas con John, pero aún se rehusaba a voltear, al parecer a John no le importó porque pasaron unos cuantos segundos después de la respuesta y Sherlock oyó cómo el alfa se movía por la habitación para alcanzar la puerta.

Antes de salir John agregó.

"Comerás en la habitación hasta que aprendas a comportarte."

(...)

Cuando John regresó, extrañamente Sherlock seguía en la misma posición de hacía unos minutos. Llevaba una charola pero Sherlock no alzó la vista para apreciar la comida en esta. Su cabeza hacia abajo inmóvil. El alfa dejó la charola en la esquina derecha de la cama y procedió a sentarse en aquella silla de nuevo, notando cómo Sherlock miraba de reojo la comida pero todavía no se acercaba a tomarla.

Los ojos de Sherlock se movieron y viajaron hasta donde John estaba sentado, cruzando miradas con el alfa, John entendió de inmediato y se le dibujó una sonrisa mentalmente, el omega aparentemente ya le tenía el suficiente miedo cómo para pedir permiso, al menos a su manera, de agarrar la comida.

"Me gusta que seas tan listo." Comenzó John. "Por ser la primera vez te dejaré comerla sin más."

Sherlock regresó la mirada a la comida pero continuaba inmóvil, John observó cómo el omega pasaba lentamente su lengua por sobre sus labios, humedeciéndolos. Fue bajando sus brazos de donde los tenía colocados, tocando la cama con sus manos y se impulsó lento hacia la esquina de la cama, John tan sólo escuchó las cadenas sonar por el suave movimiento del joven omega.

Los ojos de Sherlock se movieron rápido por sobre la charola, pero no estaban vacíos, John podía ver claramente cómo aquellos ojos observaban la comida con una mirada que analizaba y guardaba la información con bastante velocidad. Pasaron bastantes segundos hasta que el omega alzara una de sus manos para tomar los alimentos, un trozo de pan fue lo primero y el omega primero se limitó sólo a sentir aquel objeto, procedió a acercarlo a su rostro para poder olerlo, John soltó una pequeña risa por el comportamiento del omega. Notó como por un segundo Sherlock miró en su dirección con molestia pero no pasó a más.

Luego de que Sherlock diera el primer bocado, notó al omega relajarse, comiendo con un poco más de rapidez aunque le costaba, se percató de su labio roto con una diminuta costra, lo había visto con anterioridad y supuso que había sido provocado por el forcejeo del omega y sus hombres, ya que no eran los más pacientes que digamos. No le gustaba para nada eso, si alguien iba a lastimar o castigar al omega iba a ser él.

"Cómo fue que te lastimaste el labio, omega." Preguntó John cruzándose de brazos, el omega continuó masticando pero ahora con un ritmo más lento, John podía seguir viendo el odio en esos hermosos ojos de aquel joven.

Aquellos ojos le miraron por severos segundos pero de sus labios no salió ninguna respuesta, sólo permanecía esa mirada desafiante y de odio eterna del omega, John suspiró pesadamente bajando los brazos.

"No me gusta que dañen mi propiedad." Soltó John de pronto, una vez que Sherlock le había quitado la mirada de encima, le vio dejar de masticar y poner el otro pedazo de pan sobre el plato. "Sólo yo puedo hacer eso."

El alfa se puso de pie y Sherlock miró hacia el lado izquierdo evitando a John, limpiando sus manos como pudo con las telas de la cama. John estuvo de nuevo al lado de él, en el lado derecho, el aroma a alfa para Sherlock era ahora demasiado perceptible y supuso que él por igual estaría desprendiendo mucho de su aroma natural.

John estiró su brazo para poder alcanzar la barbilla del omega y la tomó, obligándolo a voltear su mirada, el alfa sonrió de lado por la expresión molesta en el rostro de Sherlock.

"Si hubiera sido yo, te hubiera golpeado en algún otro lugar." Mantuvo firme el agarre. "No me gustaría marcar ese lindo rostro."

Sherlock se estaba conteniendo, queriendo quitar la mano del alfa de su rostro, mirar hacia algún otro lado que no fuera hacia John, apretaba los dientes y sus manos ahora en forma de puño. Intentó calmar su enojo, respirando y recordando que no quería hacer enojar a John, al menos no por ahora, siquiera sabía qué era lo que hacía al alfa enojar ¿Se enojaría si quitaba su rostro? ¿Se enojaría peor si le contestaba algo?

Decidió quitar su rostro, no tan bruscamente pero la expresión de odio que había puesto no ayudó mucho, dejando la mano de John así sin más.

"¿Puedes pararte?" Dijo John en un tono neutral. "No contestes, sólo ponte de pie, rápido." John se alejó unos centímetros de la cama.

Un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas del omega ante la petición, no queriendo estar desnudo frente al alfa, sabía que era estúpido ahora que John le había marcado pero aun así, eso había sido mientras estaba en su celo, no pensaba bien las cosas, no estaba en todos sus sentidos, incluso luego de varias horas de pensarlo quizás... le había gustado. Sherlock sacudió su cabeza cerrando los ojos, no le gustaba que esos pensamientos recorrieran su mente, claro que su cuerpo había sentido placer por su biología, pero fuera de eso, lo odiaba, en su mente sabía que él no le pertenecía a John Watson, él jamás sería su alfa.

Trató de no decir nada mientras se ponía de pie, con aquellos grilletes era una tarea algo difícil y estúpidamente intentaba cubrirse como podía para que John no viera su cuerpo de nuevo, cuando estuvo de pie se dedicó a mirar el suelo y no sabía exactamente en donde colocar sus manos.

El dolor del golpe que John le dio en ese instante le llegó de sorpresa, aunque fue demasiado idiota por pensar que John no le iba a hacer daño ni una vez más en toda su estadía. Se quedó sin aliento, un leve jadeo salió de sus labios e intentó no caer al suelo como la primera vez que John le había lastimado, de nuevo en su estómago, colocó su mano de derecha mientras una expresión de dolor se formaba en su rostro y por mala suerte sólo logró tomarse de la orilla de la cama con su brazo izquierdo y se quedó sentado ahí, su cara apoyada en la cama y el dolor imparable en su abdomen.

"Justo así te hubiera golpeado, omega." John dijo removiéndose en su lugar, Sherlock entrecerró los ojos pensando. "Sí, justo así, para no arruinar ese lindo rostro."

"¡Te odio! ¡Vete a la mierda!" Soltó Sherlock cuando el enojo por fin llegó hasta el límite, intentando treparse de nuevo a la cama pero mejor decidió esperar a ver si John dejaba la habitación o volvía a actuar.

John asintió, devolviendo sus manos a sus bolsillos y volteó en dirección a la puerta, el omega seguía tirado ahí con una expresión de dolor y su mano en el estómago, el alfa caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia la salida pero entonces volvió a romper el silencio, mirando un tanto detrás suyo en donde se encontraba el omega.

"Sé que eres más inteligente que esto, Sherlock," Aclaró John. "Si no empiezas a obedecer a tu alfa, sabes que tomaré otras medidas para hacerte entender."

(...)

Luego de pasar minutos o segundos, ya ni siquiera sabía, en el suelo, Sherlock decidió que era hora de levantarse y se colocó de nuevo en aquella cama, posando la vista en lo que quedaba de comida en la charola de plata, se humedeció los labios al ver de nuevo el vaso con agua y al fin decidió satisfacer su sed.

Suspiró cuando el agua se terminó y tragó amargamente, observó la mano que sostenía el vaso, temblaba y cerró los ojos con disgusto, reprimió un gruñido y con las fuerzas que tenía lanzó aquel vaso contra la pared más cercana, partiéndolo en múltiples pedazos. Le siguió la charola con los restos de comida, cayó al suelo haciendo un gran estruendo luego de que Sherlock la tirara con odio, colocó ambas manos en su rostro tallándolo, sacando su frustración.

Detestaba sentirse así de humillado e indefenso, despojado de su ropa y de sus necesidades básicas, teniendo que obedecer a aquel alfa como única opción, pero también se odiaba demasiado a sí mismo todavía, siempre diciéndose que nunca estaría con ningún alfa, que jamás sería de ningún alfa pero por su mismo descuido terminó probablemente con el peor de todos, terminó capturado y marcado por el criminal que buscaba, la situación era de lo peor, Sherlock se negaba a llorar en aquel momento, no quería hacerlo de nuevo, tenía que salir de aquí, de alguna manera.

Se inclinó por ir a su palacio mental, al menos hasta que John volviera e hiciera lo que sea que fuera a hacer esta vez, quería perder la noción del tiempo por ahora, no quería ni siquiera recordar el rostro de aquel alfa.

Lamentablemente no pudo dejar de pensar en el tiempo, las horas que pasaban para que John volviera, contó mentalmente quizás unas dos horas y media para el momento exacto en que John volvió a entrar por aquella puerta, Sherlock frunció el ceño observando al alfa cargar algo, era ropa y la depositó en la silla y entonces procedió a cerrar la puerta con llave. Un escalofrío recorrió a Sherlock.

"Necesitas un baño, omega." Dictó John mirando a Sherlock sin emoción alguna.

Sin apuro llegó hasta Sherlock sacando algo de sus bolsillos, un pequeño frasco con un líquido adentro y los ojos del omega miraron horrorizados y maldijo mentalmente a John Watson, pero el alfa no hizo nada más, sólo se le quedó viendo fijamente hasta que una pregunta se formó en el rostro del omega.

"Como dije la vez anterior, ¿Vas a comportarte o tengo que hacerlo por las malas?" Le dio a escoger John moviendo el frasco de un lado hacia otro, Sherlock el líquido transparente ser agitado, preguntándose qué clase de droga sería esta vez.

La última vez que John había dicho eso sólo bastaron unas cuantas palabras para que John pusiera la sustancia en su sistema pero no había sido solo para que se desmayase, tenía además aquella cosa que le hizo que su celo se adelantara, no podía confiar en lo que sea que había dentro de ese frasco, Sherlock tomó una decisión en ese instante.

"V-voy a comportarme." Respondió el omega quedamente bajando la cabeza.

"Voy a comportarme ¿qué?" Regañó el alfa.

"Voy a comportarme, alfa." Dijo vacíamente Sherlock resignándose, esto era lo que John quería y si él no lo hacía, tan sólo sería peor para el omega.

No observó el momento en que John devolvió el frasco a sus bolsillos sólo escuchó las cadenas ser movidas y los grilletes fueron liberados del piso en el que estaban sujetos para evitar el escape de Sherlock. John estiró su mano hacia Sherlock, ofreciéndole ayuda para levantarse, el omega sólo la tomó con aquella mano que de vez en cuando ahora temblaba por el miedo y terror que le tenía su omega al alfa.

Apenas se levantó John no tardó mucho en volver a esposar sus manos delante del omega, se paró junto a él y le obligó a caminar hasta donde estaba ubicado el baño de la habitación, el alfa se aseguró de tomar la ropa que había traído. John abrió la puerta para que el omega entrase primero y luego él le siguió, cerrando y Sherlock avanzó hasta el centro del baño, era bastante espacioso y una tina grande se encontraba hacia al frente.

John se aproximó y abrió la llave para que la tina comenzara a llenarse, regresando su vista para encontrarse con Sherlock viendo hacia la nada, levemente ruborizado y con sus manos esposadas tratando torpemente de cubrirse.

Minutos después John ya tenía a Sherlock reposando su cuerpo en aquella tina, mojando sus rizos y el agua goteando de su rostro, extrañamente Sherlock notó cómo una silla se encontraba en aquel baño, la cual John utilizó para poder acomodarse mejor al lado del omega. Sherlock apreció a John arremangarse aquella camisa azul oscuro que llevaba puesta desde que lo había ido a visitar más temprano. Sentía las manos de John pasar por su hombros, limpiando cerca de la herida causada por la mordida del día anterior, Sherlock intentó acomodarse, no podía mover bien sus brazos debido a las esposas y los grilletes pesaban en sus pies remojados en el agua

"Toma, lávate." John le tendió el jabón a Sherlock y este lo tomó con ambas manos luchando para que no cayera en la tina, Sherlock entendió que "lávate" significaba que limpiara sus partes íntimas donde John desde donde estaba no podía llegar.

Sherlock trató de restregar el jabón como pudo para limpiar la suciedad y también sutilmente enjabonó sus piernas, luego pasando un poco de agua con sus manos para quitar el jabón. John continuaba limpiando cerca de su cuello y su espalda, lo acariciaba en el proceso, haciendo a Sherlock temblar y sentir escalofríos feroces en su cuerpo. Pasó agua por sus brazos y su pecho, el omega intentando mirar a cualquier lado menos hacia John, pero era difícil, con su cuerpo estando a tan solo quizás cinco centímetros de él.

"Sherlock." Llamó el alfa, su voz calmada y fría a la vez, Sherlock estaba mirando hacia su derecha para evitar el contacto visual pero al escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado abruptamente volteó de inmediato.

Volvió la vista topándose con el rostro de John mirándole persistentemente, a sólo centímetros de distancia del rostro del omega. Sherlock tragó saliva fuertemente, mirando los ojos azules casi grises del alfa fijamente, Sherlock se sintió como un tonto porque sabía que odiaba a John, pero ¿por qué su captor tenía que ser tan jodidamente guapo? Dirigió su vista desde los ojos del alfa hasta la barba de este y entonces regresó.

Sin querer el jabón resbaló de las manos de Sherlock cayendo en algún lugar en el fondo de la tina el momento en que John se movió y chocó sus labios contra los del omega, no había sido brusco, fue lento y sutil, John apenas movía sus labios, Sherlock se mantuvo rígido y sus ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, no correspondió el beso de ninguna forma, todavía estaba intentando procesar este momento, aunque la textura de los labios de John sobre los suyos no le pareció... desagradable, sólo por aquel leve dolor en su labio lastimado pero sólo eso, nada más.

"Había querido hacer eso desde que vi tus labios." Comentó el alfa separándose, admirando y disfrutando la vista del omega sonrojado y perdido.

Sherlock no dijo nada, la mirada del alfa sobre él, devorándolo por completo. Admiró a John sonreír y alzar su mano para colocarla en su rostro, acariciando su mejilla izquierda y viajando hasta sus labios acariciándolos suavemente, tocando justamente donde estaba la herida y entonces se alejó. El omega bajó la mirada y al cabo de unos segundos sintió las manos de John de nuevo lavándole, esta vez mojando su cabello y restregándolo con champú, Sherlock se molestó consigo mismo porque le estaba gustando, al menos a su omega, le gustaba cómo John pasaba sus manos tan delicadamente sobre él en este instante, tocando su cabello, Sherlock cerró los ojos casi ronroneando por el toque.

El alfa terminó de enjuagar a Sherlock e hizo que el agua de la bañera se fuera al drenaje quitando el tapón, antes de pararse volvió a pasar su mano por el cabello húmedo del omega suavemente, esperando alguna respuesta por parte de este pero Sherlock no tenía reacción alguna. Cuando terminó le extendió su mano a Sherlock como hacía unos minutos y el omega la tomó para poder levantarse y salir de la tina, el agua escurriendo en el piso.

John se alejó para tomar la toalla cerca del lavamanos y regresó hasta Sherlock, restregando la toalla en el cuerpo del omega con suavidad, desde su cabello hasta su trasero mientras el omega permanecía quieto, sólo levemente temblando cuando el alfa le tocaba por mucho tiempo en algún lugar, al final John le dio la toalla a Sherlock y Sherlock trató de pasarla para secar lo que quedaba pero seguía siendo complicado con las esposas. El alfa buscó dentro de sus bolsillos y sacó la llave para liberar las manos de Sherlock, primero dándole una advertencia para que el omega no intentara nada.

"Sí, alfa..." Contestó entre dientes aún sin acostumbrarse a llamarle "alfa".

El mayor le entregó la ropa que había traído consigo primero diciéndole que estirara los brazos para tomarla, uno segundos y tomó la prenda desdoblándola para que Sherlock la viera.

"E-es... mi ropa..."Dijo con la voz entrecortada el omega al ver una camiseta gris que usaba normalmente para dormir o sólo para estar en su departamento, pero lo más importante era el hecho de que John, este alfa sabía dónde Sherlock vivía... había ido por aquella ropa especialmente.

"Sí, sí lo es." Respondió el alfa asintiendo. "Lindo departamento, por cierto." Agregó John moviendo a Sherlock para que se colocara la camiseta.

A Sherlock se le fue el aliento y se perdió por completo mientras John intentaba vestirlo, despreciaba que John hubiera estado en su departamento, que los hombres de John hubieran estado ahí, en su lugar sagrado, hacía que el omega en este instante se sintiera más indefenso porque ahora no sentía que el estar en su departamento fuera seguro, ya no era seguro.

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos Sherlock estuvo completamente vestido, con esa camisa gris y unos pantalones azul oscuro, un poco menos oscuro que aquella camisa de John. El alfa sacó al omega del baño y lo guio hasta la cama, sentándolo y le puso de nuevo las cadenas con los grilletes, asegurándolos. Se levantó y le dio una mirada rápida a Sherlock, mirando al suelo y sus manos descansando sobre sus piernas.

"¿Ves cómo todo es perfecto cuando te comportas?" Le dijo John cruzándose de brazos. "Quizás llegues a ser un buen omega después de todo," Agregó recogiendo su saco que había dejado en el mueble cerca a la puerta del baño.

John no dijo nada más, caminó hasta la puerta para poder salir no sin antes apagar la luz de la habitación dejando al omega en oscuras y Sherlock continuó en la misma posición hasta que el alfa salió.

Sherlock suspiró dejándose caer en la cama, tomando una de las almohadas y colocándola debajo de su cabeza, haciéndose bolita como pudo debido a las cadenas y puso sus manos cerca de su pecho, moviendo una de ellas hasta su rostro, rozando sus labios tentándolos lentamente, recordando la sensación de los labios de John Watson sobre los suyos hacía unos minutos. 


End file.
